Dokoza
by Lerian
Summary: Ayla's sone Thonolan travels the journey made by his mother and Jondalar before him and meets his future mate


They had been walking for severl days now as she looked towards the setting sun. she sighed lighty as she looked over to her mate as he looked worried, she was heavily pregnant and they were no where near the Zeladonii or even any other people for that matter and she knew she could go into labor at anytime she knew what needed to be done if she happend to go into labor and she knew how she would help Thonolan through everything that needed to be done, the baby had been kicking alot more the last few days and she knew it would be soon.

"Thonolan, can we please find somewhere to rest i cant walk much further my feet are killing me and so is my back" she stoped and sat on a largish rock that was near her "alright stay here and ill find somewhere for us to camp for a few nights you need your rest." he smiled as he walked to her giving her a long loving kiss then he strode off looking for a place to camp. she watched her mate walk off as she sighed lightly her back was beginning to ache badly she began to worry it had been sometime since he had left and she wondered if he had found anywhere as she felt a spazzim of pain shoot though her lower back "oh doni no not now" she winced as she felt another one as she stood up walking towards the shade of a tree as she lowered herself now sitting on the ground a hand held on her stomach as she looked for Thonolan.

he had found somewhere and was beginning to head back the way he had came he was worried about Dokoza he should of left her there alone but he knew she wouldnt of been able to walk that far as he neared he found somewhere better for her to walk to "why hadn't i seen that before" he found her sitting in the shade of tree then he looked at her abit more closely as she winced again holding her stomach to her "Koza!" he ran to her dropping to his knees next to her "whats wrong" his brow knotted into a frown who is mother had told him was so much like his father Jondalars frown. "T..the baby" she winced through another contraction "it started happening after you left i tried to yell for you but you couldnt hear me" he ran a hand over her stomach as he felt it spazzim "im so sorry Koza, i shoulnt of left you" he lowered his head not wanting to look at her feeling ashamed of himself" she smiled at her mate and kissed his forhead gently "you didnt know and neather did i my love" she winced again as she stood up slowly "alright we need to set up camp" he blinked some and urged her to sit back down "ill do it just sit here and keep yourself calm"

he had set up camp as he looked over to her she smiled faintly the pains had stoped for abit as she moved herself inside the tent she was beginning to worry and then she felt another pain shoot through her belly "argh" she winced as she grabbed his arm "i cant, i cant do this" she began to cry as she looked at him he wrapped his arms around her holding her to him as she cried her heart out on his shoulder "you can, you can Koza i know you can and you have to" she heaved a huge sob into his shoulder "but what if something happens i dont want to be alone" he held her close as he smiled to her "you have me Koza i will never leave yourside im here for you and the baby and i know you can do this your the strongest women ive met im glad im mated to you" he kissed her gently as he held her she had stopped crying as she looked at him with tear stained cheeks as she felt another contraction she held him tighter.

Hours had passed and nothing had changed much she was still having the labor pains they were beginning to become closer together and she knew it would be soon. when they became very close she told Thonolan to get some hot water ready and the birthing blanket she had made for the after birth. Thonolan helped her into a squatting posistion as she held onto his hand she supported herself on the frame of the tent which was a tree he knew she might need to support herself for the birth. He held her hand as she cried through another pain "alright, are your ready to push?" she looked at him her eyes were full of fear and so where his but he had seen his younger sister born and also Jonayla's first child born before he left he knew what to do even tho it would be better if a women was here to support her.

"alright push now Koza push!" she bore down with all his strength as she felt the baby move from within "ok i can see something! keep pushing im ready" she smiled as she bore down for another push "when the heads free help guide the baby out so it doesnt fall" she pushed harder feeling the head pass through the rest was eazy as she looked down seeing the bright beaming smile on his face and the small cry of a baby " oh doni! its a girl she, shes" he stoped not sure on how to put his words she moved herself down onto the ground after pushing out the after birth, she tied the cord from the babys belly to the after birth and cut inbetween and looked at her child in her fathers arms "shes perfect" he finally said.

he watched her sleep as he held his new daughter in his arms, she had been fed and looked up at the new man in her life and blinked at him. he looked down at her with aw "you look just like your mother little one" she even had vivid blue eyes like his own he thought "you are the child of my spirit or as my mother says my essence" he knew she would be he looked at Dokoza and smiled at his mate as she slept she was worn out he didnt blame her it was a long labor but it was worth it to hold his child in his arms "i know what to call you, i hope your mother agrees with me Shamio" he heard a sound as he looked at Koza "mm i agree" she said as she woked up hearing the wee girl begin to fuzz abit as Thonolan handed his daughter to her she undo her tunic and held the child close to her body as Shamio found her brest and began to suckle.

"shes wonderful Koza, just perfect" she smiled "and i like the name, thank you for picking a Sharamudi name i hoped you would but i didnt know thats the one you wanted im sure Shamio woud be happy i named my child after her, she did raize me after all i would of liked a clan sounding name but it would be hard for a child to grow up with a clan name after all not meny people are kind towards people of the clan." he nodded and looked at them both and layed down next to them.


End file.
